kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce(KHP)
Bruce is an aspiring shark and primary antagonist of the Great Barrier Reef in Kingdom Hearts Pixar. He is one of four forced members of the Pixar Villains Guild. Journal Entries Kingdom Hearts PIXAR *'First Entry' A Huge Monstrous Great White Shark of the Great Barrier Reef and aspiring do-gooder. He is the leader of the resistance plea which states that the members are nice sharks and not mindless eating machines and if they wish to change themselves they must first change their way, fish are friends not food. However Bruce's large mass and power as well as undying appetite attracted the heartless and sadly Malificent. Malificent then cast a hunger spell upon Bruce forcing him to believe he has encountered the raw stencg of fish blood all the time and reverting him to an hungry evil driven monster. He then alongside companion sharks Anchor and Chum attempted to destroy and devour the group but was firstly overcome by Sora, Donald, Goofy, Marlin and Dory as well as the bespectled fish brought by Anchor. He was driven away by the dodgy party ballons held outside the shipwreck and was punished following by Malificent for his failure to win. Fish Became Friends for the Fatherless for the leader of this club in "Finding Nemo"(2003) *'Second Entry' Bruce then kidnapped Nemo under Malificent's instructions but was soon found by Sora and Nemo's desperatley searching father Marlin. With the result of one last confrontation with the terrible trio of sharsk Bruce was relinqueshed of the spell's possession. Bruce was then seen swimming away in tears along with his intervening sharks Anchor and Chum. Fish Became Friends for the Fatherless for the leader of this club in "Finding Nemo"(2003) *'Third Entry' Bruce appeared finally at the school of the reef before Nemo Boared Mr. Ray to set off for the Drop-Off Excursion along with his mates Anchor and Chum who had escorted Dory away from the remaining the heartless. Anchor and Chum informed that Bruce's Actions was of a spell and the rest of the carnivorous side was of the never knowing his father. Fish Became Friends for the Fatherless for the leader of this club in "Finding Nemo"(2003) Story In Kingdom Hearts PIXAR, Bruce collects Sora's New Found Friend's Marlin and Dory to unveil the bring a fish friend day of his secret shipwreck club. A Scuffle breals out and Dory and Sora's injury spark a reaction within Bruce Forcing him to act on his man eating side and the group are soon fleeing from the maniacal shark and watching as Malificent appears and curses Bruce just as Anchor and Chum's Intervention had just worked making him realize his good nature. Bruce had been warded off by defeat and the chain reaction of the explosion of the party balloons. He was then greatly punished along with Anchor and Chum in turn by Malificent at her Reef Lair and then informed her of the Nemo Character who was the son being searched for by the clown fish Marlin and his blue friend as well as the keyblade trio. Malificent intrigued by this orders Bruce and the two to recover Nemo from his current location and bring him to her turn son against father via becoming a heartless. However upon Bruce's retrieval Sora and the others encounter Bruce and rescue Nemo via defeat and soon Bruce reverts back to himself but before releasing a heartless. Personality Bruce is strong willed and confronting as well masking the miserable child inside him caused by the loss of his father. Bruce is also humourous and has a strong appetite easily intiated by the stench of his meal. He shows compassion for his actions and wishes to not be a mindless eating machine and show the other fish what he really can be so he hopes to make his missing father proud. Bruce feels great compassion for Marlin and Dory upon their journey and suspicions towards Sora, Donald and Goofy. He is respectful to Anchor and Chum and wishes not to boss them around unless they are doing not whats required. Bruce however upon the hunger spell is very commanding and destructive hungry and evil. He has a sympathetic view of the reef and a strong dislike of humans. Origin Bruce first appeared in the 2003 classic Walt Disney Pixar Animated Film Finding Nemo as an obstacle encountered by Marlin upon his journey to reclain his son along with the forgetful regal blue female Dory. He upon his search for a fish friend came across Marlin and Dory and upon hearing of them not being busy from Dory escorted them back to his shipwreck for a suprise club meeting involving the vow not to harm fish. However upon Marlin's proposition of telling them his one and only joke did he discover Pat Sherman's diving goggles at the wreck and he and Dory's tug of war resulted in a minor wound releasing blood which caught the immediate attention or Bruce reverting him back to a hungry fully black eyed monster. His companion sharks Anchor and Chum tried to prevent him devouring the two searching fish but eventually they were saved thanks to Dory lodging a torpedo into his throat and it's landing upon the dodgy party balloon water mines. Bruce then re-appeared at the Reef School bringing their latest honorary member Dory to to see Nemo off and showing their good statement. Appearence Bruce is a large great white shark that is quite wide in capacity implying both fish muscle and quantaties of fat. He has dark brown eyes and hundreds of razor sharp teeth stack in rows of three. He has large trapezium head and many curves as well as a whale sized tail. In Battle Main Article: Bruce (Boss) Like the previous large shark villain Glut Bruce attacks violently and frequently upon spotting you from above. However unlike Glut beside from possessing involvment with Malificent and heartless he does attack with special abilities unique to only this antagonist. He uses his teeth as torpedoes and implosion pieces and uses his body as a spin and has a sulfuric acid breath. His ticket to defeat lies in the contemplation of his attacks steming from his spin to teethly attacks. Thundara and Blizzara come in handy for warding off attacks and simple swipes of the keyblade finish the fight. Quotes *"I Am A Nice Shark, Not A Mindless Eating Machine if i am first to change this image i must first change myself, fish are friends not food" *"What a Couple Of Bites and Strange Folk doing about in a place like this" *"Dodgy Balloons well worth the dodge" *"Here's Brucey" *"I've Got You Now" *"FISSSSSSSSSSSSSH!" *"A Silver Platter of Enemies" *"I Live To Serve You As Of Now My Witch" *"They ruined my heart" *"I Never Knew My Father" Trivia *Bruce is the only antagonist and supportinate villain of Malificent to be not of true intention and first to be used in this way as a puppet but not heartless *Bruce's Heartless Clone is the only heartless villain replication boss not to have the same abilities as the original enemy See Also Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts PIXAR Category:Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes